Flower buds
by warmlatte
Summary: Anya dan Gilbert, dua anak manusia yang tak pernah bertemu, dijodohkan karena masalah ekonomi kerajaan Prussia. Akankah cinta sanggup mempersatukan keduanya?


**All characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Character : Anya (fem!Russia), Ivan (Russia), Gilbert (Prussia), a little bit : Elizaveta (Hungary), Natalia (Belarus)**

* * *

Siapa yang senang dengan perjodohan?

Bahkan dua anak manusia –yang sejujurnya mengakui keindahan fisik lawan jenis dihadapannya pun, tak sudi bila dijodohkan.

_Namun terpaksa._

Anya, sesekali gadis berparas manis itu menatap sendu pada kakaknya. Berharap lelaki disampingnya akan membatalkan acara perjodohan ini. Namun sayang, Ivan hanya tersenyum konstan tanpa menyiratkan apa-apa.

Gilbert, berharap nasib membawanya pergi jauh dari acara yang bernama perjodohan itu. Namun sayangnya, hanya dialah putra mahkota kerajaan Prussia. Hanya dia pula, yang dapat menyelamatkan kerajaannya dari keruntuhan dengan menjalin kekerabatan dengan kerajaan Rusia yang tersohor kejayaannya.

* * *

Dihadapannya, seorang gadis cantik yang dibalut gaun pengantin putih nan megah, khas Rusia, sedang mengucap janji suci, setia sampai mati akan selalu berada disisinya. Sumpah yang sama, yang ia ucap beberapa menit lalu.

Gilbert menggeleng. Kecantikan Anya begitu _awesome_ dimatanya. Namun, sayang, apa arti sebuah keindahan fisik bila tak ada hati. Gilbert tak mampu melupakan sosok Elizaveta yang dipujanya sedari dulu. Bila dibandingkan, tentu putri Rusia ini jauh lebih mempesona. Namun iris violet Anya tak seindah iris hijau Elizaveta ketika bertukar pandang dengannya.

Pendeta membacakan doa-doaan yang panjang, Gilbert bosan setengah mati dibuatnya. Diujung doa itu, sang pendeta mempersilahkan Gilbert untuk mengecup bibir ranum sang pengantin wanita. Ia, _tentu saja_, menolak keras.

* * *

Sedari tadi, yang berhasil ditangkap Anya, hanya iris rubi yang liar melirik kesana-kemari. Seakan tak nyaman dengan posisinya sebagai pengantin pria kini. Bukan Cuma kegelisahan, tetapi kekecewaan, bahkan sempat terlihat ketakutan dimata calon pendamping hidupnya itu. Terkadang ia merasa iba pada pemilik rambut kelabu itu, karena, bukan keinginannya pula untuk menikah dalam usia yang begitu dini.

"kak, apa pernikahan ini diperlukan?"tanya gadis polos itu pada kakaknya.

"apa maksudmu? Da."

"apakah dua kerajaan tak dapat menjalin persahabatan tanpa ada pernikahan?"

Sang kakak balik bertanya, "apakah setelah ada pernikahan dua kerajaan tersebut terjamin kerukunannya?" pertanyaannya ini membuat Anya membisu. "aku dan Natalia, kami menikah, namun pertikaian antar kerajaan Russia dengan Belarus sering terjadi.."

"itu berarti, pernikahan tidak diperlukan?"

"itu berarti, dengan pernikahan saja, pertikaian masih bisa terjadi, apalagi tanpa pernikahan.."Ivan terkekeh, "kita ambil contoh Inggris dan Prancis, kau tahu kan? Perang 1000 tahun mereka?"

"aku tahu, kak.." Anya tak dapat membayangkan bila terjadi perang antar Russia dan Prussia yang disebabkan dirinya yang tak mau menikahi Gilbert. "..baiklah, aku mengerti.." kemudian wanita cantik itu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

* * *

Gilbert sedang menikmati keindahan langit Prussia dari balkon, ketika wanita cantik itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Hal itu sedikit mengejutkan sejujurnya.

"hey kau! Tidak _awesome_ caramu masuk! Ketuk dulu pintu kamarku, membuat kaget setengah mati saja.."

Anya yang entah kenapa malah ingin tertawa mendengar Gilbert marah-marah seperti itu.

"sekarang kau malah tertawa, dasar wanita.." kemudian lelaki tersebut memalingkan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya wanita cantik itu masih bingung dengan tujuannya masuk sembarangan ke kamar Gilbert. Karena terlanjur, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Gilbert yang berdiri diujung balkon.

"pemandangannya indah sekali.. kau beruntung punya kamar yang menghadap ke laut.."

Rona pipi nampak di wajah Gilbert, "kamar ini khusus untuk orang _awesome_, dan pastinya itu untukku" tuturnya penuh kebanggaan.

"istanaku di Rusia dibangun di tengah daratan, jadi sulit untuk menemukan pemandangan indah seperti ini.." Gilbert malas menjawab.

Hening sesaat. Deburan ombak terdengar sayup-sayup dibawah sana. Refleksi bulan bergerak-gerak diatas lapisan air. Sesekali lumba-lumba meloncat ke atas permukaan, membuat refleksi itu terburai-burai. Sebuah keindahan malam yang tak ada duanya.

"aku lebih suka melihat bintang" ujar Gilbert tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas.

"yah, bintang juga tak kalah cantik.." timpal Anya, "dimanapun kita berada, kita selalu bisa melihat bintang dan langit yang sama, bukan?"

Baru saja kalimat itu yang ingin Gilbert utarakan, Mengapa wanita ini bisa sependapat? Bukankah hanya dia dan Elizaveta yang memiliki pikiran yang sama? Orang asing ini mulai mengusik pikiran Gilbert. _Orang Rusia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang, kan?_

"bila aku merindu pada kakakku yang tengah berada di medan perang, aku selalu menengadah ke langit seperti ini, kemudian aku mengutarakan permohonanku pada bintang, agar kakakku itu terjaga keselamatannya.."

"bintang tak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu.." jawab Gilbert.

"maksudmu?"

"tak ada gunanya memohon pada benda mati" ujar Gilbert acuh. Tersirat kekecewaan dirubi yang liar itu.

"tak ada salahnya untuk percaya, bukan?"

Bukannya tak sependapat, namun Gilbert pernah mencoba untuk percaya pada bintang, dan hasilnya... _sia-sia_.

Gilbert memalingkan iris rubinya pada Anya. Ditatapnya sepasang iris violet itu lekat-lekat, tersiratlah disana sebuah keindahan, kecerdasan dan sedikit kebengisan. Hati Gilbert tergerak untuk menggali kemisteriusan yang ditimbulkan Anya, _yang kini secara resmi, adalah istrinya_.

_"..dan bunga yang kuncup pun, menunggu untuk mekar.."_

Angin darat bertiup cukup kencang, membuat gadis Rusia itu bersusah-payah mempertahankan tatanan rambut indahnya. Gaun sutranya berkibar-kibar tak karuan. Namun, ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Seolah ia masih ingin bersama Gilbert, dan bertukar pikiran dengannya. _Orang asing yang baik_, pikir Gilbert. Akhirnya,karena tak enak hati, Gilbert menggandeng Anya kembali ke dalam.

"_Terkadang, hanya waktu yang mampu membuat kita melupakan seseorang"_

* * *

Anya_,_

_Bintang, aku tak mengerti, apa itu __cinta? Mengapa banyak orang yang berkorban hanya untuk sesuatu yang dinamakan 'cinta' itu? Apakah aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya? Apakah cinta itu ketika kita berdebar menatap seseorang? Apakah cinta itu ketika kita penasaran dengan apa yang seseorang sedang pikirkan? Apakah cinta itu ketika kita ingin terlihat sempurna dimata seseorang? Aku merasakannya, bintang.. tetapi pada seorang yang asing dari negeri Prussia diseberang sana. Apakah cinta bisa tercipta secepat itu? Apakah.. _

_Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, bintang?_

* * *

Gilbert,

_Bintang, salahkah aku mencintanya? Dosakah aku yang berdebar tiap kali menatap sepasang iris hijau miliknya? Aku memang tak mampu membahagiakannya, aku tak sanggup membuat bibirnya melengkung indah karena bahagia, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakan kata-kata cinta padanya.._

_Namun bintang, tolonglah, biarkan aku untuk selalu bersamanya, biarkan aku yang menjadi satu-satunya pria yang akan selalu mengasihinya, melindunginya, dan berada disisinya.. kau sangat tahu seberapa besar cintaku padanya..tolong kabulkan permohonanku..._

_Bintang, ketahuilah, ia mengundangku ke pesta pernikahan...pernikahannya..._

* * *

_nyaiiiii! fic kedua :' at least..._

_masih berantakan-_- yowes dehh, mari!_

_review -nya yahh pliss ;;)_

_comment jugaa _


End file.
